


Jake & Janet's

by Moosey



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Basically Just Smut, I couldn't help myself, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey/pseuds/Moosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet of some alcove-sex in Jake & Janet's between Kassian and Emilio. Because why not eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake & Janet's

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, un-edited, just a whim that I had to fulfil!

There was a small part of him that knew this wasn’t a particularly good idea, as he wove his way through the throngs of writhing bodies, air heavy and thick with body heat. He could feel the sweat starting to prickle on his skin, and he absently held the hem of his shirt, fanning it out with a few wrist movements to cool his torso.

As usual, he drew lingering glances from both men and women as he skirted the crowd towards the bar, eyes drifting over the assembled bottles of liqor with more lust in his gaze for the alcohol than for the scantily clad bodies that he knew could be his for the taking. He probably wasn’t in the right frame of mind for this, but with the way life had been spiralling out of control he’d take distraction where he could get it. He was already denying himself one vice, and he wasn’t going to fucking deny himself this.

Kassian ordered himself a beer, keeping his shoulders loose and relaxed even as he viscerally felt eyes on his back. He turned his head slightly, lifting the bottle to his lips, just barely dipping his tongue into the hole just as he tilted his head back and took a long swallow of the icy cold beer. His lips lingered on the lip of the bottle for just a moment, and his eyes narrowed as he felt a the pressure of a hand ghosting across his lower back.

A feminine hand curled over his hip, and he felt the tell-tale softness of breasts pressing close against his back. Fingers skirted closer to the waistband of his jeans, and he knew he had an out here. He could turn around and lose himself in some random woman, pouting lips and damp heat that would fill the role of distraction just as well as the man seated in an alcove along the back of the club. The man who was watching, green eyes intense and undoubtedly a smirk curling that deceptively soft looking mouth.

He just had to decide; did he want to be the one getting fucked?

Kassian turned and slid his hand around the woman’s waist, skimming his hand down her lower back until he felt the plump swell of her ass under his fingertips. Soft and yielding where Emilio would be hard and firm. She looked up at him with slightly glazed blue eyes, no doubt half-gone on Pandora, and her pink lips parted slightly as she pressed closer. Kassian contemplated her for a moment, envisioning her dazed eyes half-shuttered in pleasure as she writhed around on top of him, sucking him into her heat with each roll of her hips. It would be a fun time, he just knew it. His cock knew it too, giving a little twitch in his jeans, already getting on board with the idea.

Still, it wasn’t going to be enough for him tonight and he knew that too. He released her with a half-hearted smile, bodily moving her so he could step around and make his way over to the alcoves, entrenched in carefully maintained shadow and curtained, offering an illusion of privacy even in the crowded club.

Emilio was sprawled across the padded bench, legs stretched out but one knee bent and tilting out, almost splaying his legs in invitation. Subtle wasn’t exactly a word one would ever associate with Emilio Vega. The smug set of his mouth made Kassian want to punch him, and he briefly wondered how that would go; he’d never come out on top – he was under no illusion that either Vega would fail to kick his ass and barely break a sweat, but for just a moment he imagined the satisfaction of his knuckles cracking across Emilio’s mouth, drawing blood to smear down that sculpted jaw. The asshole would be able to take whatever Kassian could dish out, and he’d probably still end up shoved deep in Kassian’s body, claiming victory from the inside out.

“Not a fucking word Vega,” Kassian said in lieu of violence, settling down on the seat with a quick glance at their surroundings from this new vantage point. It was an ingrained habit, and one that had saved his ass more than once in the past, even in civilian situations.

“Couldn’t help notice you passing up on that pussy cabron,” Emilio drawled, voice low and somehow managing to be both enticing and grating all at once. But then that summed the man up. “She not got what you want huh?” he asked, moving his hand to frame his groin, leering a little.

There was a tumbler of whisky in front of Emilio, and for a moment it made Kassian’s mouth dry out, his fingers giving the slightest twitch. He smirked without pause, and rolled his eyes at Emilio’s antics, not giving any indication of his weakness. He suspected that wouldn’t fool Emilio though; nothing much ever seemed to get past him, in spite of appearances. It was infuriating in many ways, but an invaluable trait for an ally to possess.

“No guarantee she’ll suck dick quite as well as you do Vega,” Kassian replied glibly, settling back in to a sprawl that mirrored Emilio’s. He was gratified to see those wide green eyes flicker down towards his crotch, gaze lingering. He took a brief moment to be grateful that he’d been lucky enough to have encountered two absolute cocksluts in his life: Boyd and Senior Vega. Both seemed to delight in giving head, almost more than actual fucking, and Kassian had been on the receiving end of both talented mouths, more than once.

Emilio tipped back the remainder of his whisky, expression not even changing as the alcohol undoubtedly burned it’s way down his oesophagus like a hot caress, probably blanketing his nerves in a sensation that was almost palpable to Kassian, so strongly could he remember it. God he wanted that right now. He reached out instead and gripped Emilio’s shirt, fully aware that he was only able to tug him closer because Emilio was allowing it, sliding across the leather seat in a sinuous movement that had Kassian halfway to hard. He barely even bothered with a kiss, licking in to Emilio’s mouth instead, chasing the taste of the whiskey, sucking what he could get off of Emilio’s scorching hot tongue. He could feel Emilio shaking against him with barely supressed laughter, even as a too-firm hand began massaging at his growing hard on, rough touches that bordered on painful but fell just shy. Kassian lifted his hips into it, grinding himself against that unrelenting palm, trapped awkwardly by his own jeans against his thigh.

Emilio yanked himself back without warning and dropped his mouth to unerringly seek out Kassian’s erection, his teeth grazing over it roughly, sensation only somewhat dampened by the material shielding his dick from those teeth. Kassian gritted his teeth and dropped his head back on the bench, fingers threading into the inky blackness of Emilio’s hair, dishevelling it with his flexing grip.

Emilio moved fast, shifting them both so Kassian was pressed back against the seat of the bench with his legs somehow opened for Emilio’s hips to fit, his head tipped back thanks to the hand Emilio had tugging on his hair, angling him so his throat was exposed. “You want me to fuck you?” Emilio asked, voice rasping and impossibly close. “You want me to fill you up, make you beg?” he continued, rolling his hips down against Kassian's, offering intermittent pressure that ached more than relieved.

“Fuck yes,” Kassian hissed, not bothering to deny it. He had never seen the point in pretending he didn’t want this. He didn’t play games; he wanted to be fucked, and right now he wanted it to be Emilio in him. As long as they were both on the same page, he saw no reason to act otherwise.

“You wanna do this here?” Emilio asked, pulling back just enough to give Kassian some breathing room. His calloused fingertips were digging in deep, holding Kassian’s hips in place with a strength that he wasn’t sure he could break. It was a strange and exciting sensation.

“I don’t care,” Kassian replied, leaning up to bite at Emilio’s throat. They both liked it rough and nasty. Kassian had the sneaking suspicion that all of the field Agents ended up like this. Needing violence and pain even to get off. Just another way the Agency fucked them all over in the end. He briefly wondered what it would be like with Harriet, if she’d scour lines into his back with blunt nails, if she'd be just as violent and desperate as the rest of them, but dismissed the idea almost instantly. It didn’t feel quite right to think of her like that, and definitely not under these circumstances, with Emilio's tongue in his mouth.

Kassian had just enough presence of mind left to tug on the curtain ties, undoing the knot so the material fell and provided some kind of barrier from the crowd. He wasn’t exactly into exhibitionism, though he was by no means shy about being watched. He just found there was something comforting about being almost cocooned in this little dark alcove with the weight of a body pressing him down, and the background noise of loud music, reverberating through his bones and making his heart feel like it was buzzing.

Emilio had yanked up Kassian’s shirt and was leaving a trail of bites down his torso, some hurting enough to make Kassian hiss, others just slight scrapes of teeth, tempered with dragging lips and the wet heat of Emilio’s tongue. It was an unpredictable assault that left him off kilter and both pressing into the touches and shying away with rolls of his body.

His hands were working at the fly of his own jeans, yanking the buttons open. As soon as he had room, he shoved his hand in and gripped his own increasingly leaking cock, tugging it out from it’s trapped position and baring his hot skin to the air, though not even a second passed before Emilio engulfed it with his searingly hot mouth, taking it all the way and sucking hard as he pulled back, one overwhelming assault of almost too-much sensation before he moved to bite viciously at Kassian’s hip.

Kassian half kicked out of his jeans, freeing one leg entirely and leaving the other tangled up, as he wasn’t about to ask Emilio to move so he could get free. Emilio would only sneer at him and pointedly pin him down if he did. He didn’t have any underwear on to bother with, hadn’t seen the point in it, and he wasn’t surprised to feel the insistent press and catch of Emilio’s bare cock against his skin; the other man was fully dressed, but had found time to yank himself out of his jeans as Kassian had been ridding himself of his. He rooted around in his pocket for the sachet of lube and shoved it against Emilio’s chest with a warning glare. He was new to bottoming, but he knew he wouldn’t go in for that barely slicked fuckery that Emilio and even Boyd seemed to get off on. He had limits as to how far he was willing to be used, and being left ripped and sore held no appeal. He could see the temptation to just shove inside flicker behind Emilio’s eyes, no doubt in part as his way of asserting his dominance and control, but Kassian reached down and gripped Emilio’s cock tight, likely tight enough to hurt, preventing him from driving forwards. It didn’t stop Emilio from fucking into Kassian’s dry fist though, eyes rolling back and a guttural grunt huffing from his still smirking mouth when Kassian squeezed at the head of his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, spreading the beads of precome, and removed his hand, shoving his slightly sticky thumb into Emilio’s mouth.

Emilio sucked on that digit reflexively, laving it with his tongue and licking up the taste of himself. Kassian groaned and bucked his hips, rutting up against the hard muscle of Emilio’s abdomen. He had that moment of almost jarring confusion, as he always did, when he stared into Emilio’s hooded green eyes, now half-closed and darkened, the cut of his high cheekbones casting shadows into the hollows of his face, full lips lax with lust even as he kept Kassian’s thumb between his white teeth. That inevitable moment when it hit him just how fucking much this man looked like his son, and the image of Sin, blank-faced and teeming with barely restrained violence overlaid the face of Emilio, making Kassian’s stomach clench. He’d been curious about what fucking Sin would be like, particularly after having been with Boyd, but the clench of his stomach wasn’t lust. It was guilt and confusion and maybe even dislike, swirling and making him feel momentarily lost until Emilio pressed himself against Kassian’s un-prepped hole. At least he’d slicked himself up.

The first moment of pressure was uncomfortable enough to make Kassian want to squirm away, and it gave away to an almost searing pain as Emilio pushed his way inside. He knew enough to bear down, to make it hurt a little less even though the pain was part of the appeal. So different from the sensations of Boyd carefully easing him open with slippery fingers, hooking up and massaging him inside until he’d come all over himself. That was a slow build up, no pain, just intensity that became unrelenting until he'd splattered himself with come, twitching around stilled fingers.

Emilio didn’t build up to that same level of intensity. He gave it from the start, seating himself as deep as he could get and grinding even deeper, his cock massaging inside of Kassian and tearing a groan from deep in his throat as both pleasure and pain mingled into an insistent ache in his lower back. Emilio dragged himself out of Kassian until the flared head stretched him wide, and shoved back in with a snap of his hips, the burst of sensation whiting out Kassian’s mind and making him yell out. It relieved the aching, made it shatter apart and coalesce each time Emilio thrust, until Kassian was fucking up against him as best he could, chasing the feeling of being filled up.

Emilio was open mouthed against Kassian’s collarbone, his breath hot and damp, as he groaned. He uttered a litany of curses and seemed unable to say anything that wasn’t filthy and degrading as he pistoned his hips and hammered against that one fucking spot inside of Kassian that made him forget everything apart from wanting more. That’s why he sought this out. It’s why he and Emilio kept finding each other and fucking; for this absolute lack of coherent thought on both their parts, and the understanding they were just using each other’s bodies to get off, and get off well.

Kassian could feel it building, a swell of pleasure that was burning low in his stomach, tightening his muscles as he clenched around Emilio, earning himself a moan and a “fuck yes, fucking tight fucking hole, that’s it,” in a hoarse voice from Emilio, his hands gripping hard enough to bruise. He dug his fingers into Kassian’s thigh, yanking it up around his hips to change the angle, hitting deeper and filling Kassian up more than he’d thought possible. Kassian blindly groped for his own dick, wrapping a hand around it and jerking roughly in sync with Emilio’s movements, curling in on himself and lifting his shoulders from the bench, skin sticking to the leather with sweat. Emilio braced a palm on Kassian’s shoulder, shoving him back down and something about the immobility and strength made Kassian explode, his orgasm punching from him in stuttering pulses, his hips jerking even as his muscles clamped down on Emilio. He was dimly aware of the hot pulses of come landing on his bared torso and dribbling down his hand, dimly aware of his teeth biting down on the flesh and bone and sinew of Emilio’s wrist in an attempt to quieten himself, grunts still working their way out from this throat. Dimly aware of Emilio shoving hard inside of him, saying “Jesus fuck I’m gonna fucking come,” before stilling, his near unearthly beautiful face screwing up and his green eyes hidden from view. He felt the pulsing flood of heat inside, and then the sudden emptiness as Emilio pulled out, smearing a damp trail as he left that immediately felt cool and uncomfortable in the air.

Emilio dropped back into his seat, tucking himself away and running a hand through his hair. He looked down at Kassian, still laid out and only just starting to sort his jeans out without actually sitting up. Emilio reached out a hand and ran it through the mess of come on Kassian’s abs, cooling and starting to dry out. He absently sucked his fingers clean and dropped a napkin on Kassian’s stomach, settling back against the back of the bench with a sigh, eyes closing and tipping his head back.

Kassian wondered briefly if he was thinking about Carhart right now, but he didn’t much care. That was their business, not his. He wiped himself up, the cooling come on his stomach and leaking from inside, dribbling down onto the leather bench, before righting his clothing. He winced only a little as he stood and downed the rest of his now lukewarm beer, wanting to be gone as soon as possible.

“Vega,” he started a little haltingly, a frown creasing his forehead. They had so much shit going on in their lives right now, and so much was going unsaid.

Emilio opened his eyes and settled them on Kassian in a blank stare that once again made Kassian think of Sin. “You got what you wanted. You got fucked. We don’t need no fuckin’ pillow talk. I’d have let one of them ride me if that’s what I’d been after,” he stated, nodding his head to signal the crowd outside.

Kassian nodded and tapped one finger against the table, deciding it wasn’t worth it to keep talking. Emilio didn’t care, and to be honest, Kassian didn’t care much either.

“All right,” he agreed. He smirked, tucking one hand into his back pocket. “Thanks for the fuck Vega,” he drawled, letting his gaze roam over Emilio as he lounged.

Emilio’s lips curled up a little at that and he returned the lascivious look, procuring a cigarette from somewhere and tucking it between his lips.

“Anytime Trovosky,” he replied, the cigarette bobbing as he spoke.

Kassian gave him a nod, and ducked out from the curtained off alcove, no longer feeling the pull towards the bar quite so intensely. He knew letting Vega fuck him was unhealthy, a way for them both to bury their heads in the sand, but with the state of things right now? Kassian would take what distraction he could fucking get.


End file.
